


The Last Alive

by MoonFrostgayboi



Category: Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrostgayboi/pseuds/MoonFrostgayboi
Summary: Henry is a 18 year old boy who is in college and he has been having these weird dreams every night. He has a few friends like Peter, Rex, Tom, John and Matt. They all have been friends since Kinder-garden and never left each others side since. But, one day they will face with something they have never faced before. They have been separated and now they have to find their way back to one another. Are you ready for the ride? Lets just hope you are.
Relationships: John Sheppard/ Tom Welling, Matt Watson/ Rex Godwin, Peter Peterson/Henry Robinson, Rex Godwin/ Henry Robinson, Tom Welling/Henry Robinson





	1. Chapter 1

Just Everything was black. I felt cold, pain, motionless. But I heard a voice, someone familiar.

_**"Henry wake up, please wake up"** _

_**"Tom we gotta go"** _

_**"No I'm not leaving him"** _

_**"We don't have enough time"** _

_**"Let go of me.......Henry!"** _

I woke up and I was in my dorm room **"It's just a dream"** I said rubbing my eyes. Then I heard **"Got that same dream again Henry?"** I looked and saw it was Peter. **"Yeah, I don't know why I keep having it over and over again"** I said as he passed me a cup of water. I drank it and took a pill that I had on my night stand. **"Those pills wont always help"** Peter said.

 **"I still need to take them for my health and to get rid of these dreams"** I said putting the glass down on the night stand. **"You never know if it will work. Now come on its time for school"** He said getting up and handing me my school clothes. I got up from my bed and started to get dressed. When I was finished I went to the bathroom quickly brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs to the door.

Peter was waiting for me by the door like he does every morning with Matt, Rex. Tom and John. **"Finally your here"** Matt said pushing up his glasses on his face. **"Well what do you expect, I'm a late sleeper"** I said walking out the door. **"Don't worry yourself Matt were not late"** Rex said grabbing his skate board from behind the door as so did everyone including me. **"Well if we hurry we wont be late"** I said riding my skate board down the street.

The others road behind me at the same speed, while Rex try to get flirty with the girls while riding as always. **"Rex this is not the time for girls."** Matt said giving Rex the mean eye. Matt looks like a nerd but you don't want to mess with him when he's angry or late for class. **"OK, ok** **jeez. Don't need to get your glasses in a twist."** Rex said.

When we got to the school we ran to our classroom just in the nick if time. We were lucky we weren't late. We were almost one minute late from getting detention. **"Rex, Matt, Peter, John, Tom and Henry. You boys were almost late, again."** Our teacher said. **"Don't worry sir, It wont happen again"** Matt said taking his seat.

 **"You say that every day and you kids are always almost a minute late"** Mr. Sanchez said clicking a pen. **"I'm sorry but I cant keep protecting you six. I have to send you guys to detention"** Mr. Sanchez said to us. I was never the kid to have detention or Matt, John and Tom. But Peter and Rex, they had detention before. Matt was angry that he had detention, this was his first time having detention in his life.

A few moments past and it was lunch already, and Matt went to whining. **"I can't believe this. Me out of all people, have detention."** Matt said getting his lunch. **"Don't worry about it Matt, Detention is fun when me and Peter are their."** Rex told Matt fixing his hair. **"You don't get it Rex. This is my first time having Detention. This will affect my career."** Matt said with so much worry.

 **"You got nothing to worry about Matt, It wont be that bad. Plus it's just one day of detention what's the worst that can happen a Zombie Apocalypse."** John said sitting down at the table. Then a huge explosion happened, I shook the whole school and others including me fell on the floor. **"What was that?!"** I said getting up. **"I don't know, let check outside"** Tom said going to the door. **"Everyone to the basement now!"** A teacher yelled. Everyone was running to the basement and I lost everyone. **"Tom, Peter, Rex, Matt, John! Where are you guys!"** I yelled through the crowd.

 **"Henry, I'm over here"** Peter yelled through the crowd.

 **"Guys meet at the lair"** John yelled from the other side of the cafeteria.

 **"Henry, where are you?!"** Tom said somewhere near me.

Then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me. I couldn't see who they were because their were to many people. The next thing I knew, I was outside. And the person that was pulling me was Peter. We stopped at old building and he said **"Your safe, now wait here while I get the others."** As he ran back in the school a person jumped on me and tried to bite me. I was frightened fro my life, I didn't know what to do.

Then Rex came and kicked the guy off of me and he bashed his head in. I backed up almost covered in blood petrified. Rex came to me and picked me up off the ground. **"Henry you ok?"** He said trying to wipe the blood off my face. **"Yeah I think so. Where are the others?"** I asked. **"I don't know but they might be safe. We can't stay here, we have to go to the lair."** He said grabbing my hand and walking with me down the road.

 **"But should we wait for the others. Peter is still in the school trying to find the others."** I said trying to keep up with the pace. **"They know where they are going. We'll meet them at the lair."** Rex said looking around. **"I'm worried about them, what if they don't make it"** I said with worry. He saw a gun shop and went to it looking for supplies. **"They'll make it, there strong. We all handled something before and we can all make it through this. Even if were separated."** He said taking some pistols and hands me one. **"A gun?"** I said to Rex. **"It's to protect yourself"** Rex said looking out the windows. **"But I don't Know how to use a gun only a bow"** I said almost dropping it. **"I'll show you how, but not here. When were safe I'll show you the ropes on how to use it."** He said grabbing my hand again and walking out the store.

The town was quiet, their was no noise but the sound of fire from the cars. I was scared because the only time the town is quiet is because of gang members or something worse. I looked everywhere to see if anyone was around, but there was no one in sight. We made it down the street and their was just a traffic of cars down every street. **"Where should we go?"** I asked Rex.

He knew which way to go but he didn't know if it was safe enough to go down. **"Lets go down here"** He said pointing down Lakers St. **"Do we even know if it's safe down their?"** I asked him with worry. **"We don't know, but we will find out."** Rex said with confidence. **"I'm scared, what if. . . what if we get killed?"** I asked Rex almost crying. He turned around and looked me in my eyes.

 **"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I'll protect you with my life."** he told me with a little anger in his eyes. I know he will protect me but, I didn't want him to get hurt. We wen't down Hope lane and there were a few bodies down the road. I was getting more scared as we continued down the road.

Then we heard a rumbling noise as we went down the road. Then a huge creature bashed down a whole building and started eating some of the bodies he found in the rubble. **"Don't make any noise ok, it's blind but it can still hear."** Rex said walking back slowly. I did the same but I bumped into a car and the alarm went off. Then the creature looked in are direction and ran towards us.

We started running away, passing burning cars and trying not to trip over dead bodies or limbs. As we were running, more of those undead people started popping up out of stores, cars, alleyways or the bodies started to come alive. A lot of things were happening at once I didn't know were to look. Then Rex grabbed my hand and pulled me to an alleyway and boosted me up on another side of a gate. **"Rex, climb over."** I said to him.

 **"No, you go. Leave go as far away from here."** He said to me.

 **"No I'm not leaving you!"** I said almost crying.

 **"I'll be fine, go now!"** He said turning around and started shooting the undead folks.

 **"I don't want you to die"** I said crying my eyes out.

 **"I'm so sorry Henry, but it has to be this way."** He said putting his hands through the gate and dried my tears away.

He climbed on a dumpster and stood his ground, he shot as many as he could. I didn't want to see what was gonna happen next so I just turned around and left crying. I never looked back


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time, it was so dark I couldn't see anything but the fire from the cars. **"Just a few more blocks and I'm at the lair"** I said to myself, so thirsty and hungry. As I was walking, I was wondering if Rex is ok. It's been 3 days since I last saw him. It's been 3 days since I last say anybody alive for that matter. I was cold, alone, hungry, thirsty and scared.

Then I saw a light from behind me. It was car lights, they were so bright I couldn't see who was in the driver seat. It started driving up to me at a slow pace. I had many thoughts of who it could be. _**"Maybe it was Rex maybe John, Tom, Peter or Matt. I could be a stranger who could kidnap me or worse"**_ I thought all at once. I was frozen in place, I couldn't move. The car got closer and closer to me I could almost make out the face.

But then as the car got closer undead people were coming out and started surrounding me. The car sped up and drove over the undead people one of the doors open. **"Get in now"** the person in the car said. I didn't hesitate and ran to the car door and got inside. I closed the door and the car drove off.

 **"Thank you for saving me"** I said to the person in the driver seat.

 **"Your welcome, why were you out their alone it dangerous to wonder alone"** the guy said.

I could tell it was a boy because of the voice, and because in the seat next to me in the back was a whole bunch of weapons.

 **"So why were you out there alone little boy"** he said taking a turn down 184 Lincoln Ave.

 **"First off, I'm not little and second I was with a friend of mine but we got separated and now I don't know what has happened to him"** I said with sadness and worry.

 **"Well, I hope you find him, but I can take you with me to my place, me and some friends have food, water and shelter."** He said parking the car and looking back a little at me. **"That's very nice of you sir"** i said. He pointed outside the car to the house and I got out and looked. But to my surprise it was the lair. And when the guy got out of the car it was Peter.

I was tearing up and about to cry. Peter found me, for 3 days I was alone. But now, I have Peter and the others if they are in the lair. **"It's good to see you Henry."** Peter said opening his arms for a hug. I went to him and hugged him, I also cried in is arms. **"I thought I wasn't gonna see you again"** I said to him.

I wanted to ask him so many questions like **_"Where was he for 3 days?" "Are the others ok?"_** or _**"Is Rex here?"**_ But as soon as I thought about Rex I started crying more. Then peter asked me **"Henry, what's wrong?** " I didn't want to tell him what happened 3 days ago but he should know what happened. I opened my mouth and said **"It's about Rex, 3 days ago......we-."** **"I know, I was there."** Peter said stopping me on what I was gonna say.

 **"He is fine, he is inside resting"** he told me. I was surprised, I thought he was eaten alive. After I heard that looked at the lair and started to run inside. When I ran in I saw Rex on the couch asleep and John was keeping an ice pack on his head. **"Henry is that you?"** Matt said from behind me. He came up to me and hugged me.

 **"It's good to see you again"** he said almost crying. I hugged him back and I started to cry. **"I can't believe i finally found you guys, I thought I was the only one left"** I said not letting go of Matt. I finally let go of Matt and he drys my tears away. Then to the corner of my eye I saw a little dog behind Matt.

 **"Is that what I think it is?"** I said looking at the dog for a bit then looking back at Matt. **"Yep its a dog, we found him near Washington park tied to a bench. The pour little guy was starving so we took him with us"** Peter said petting the dogs head. **"You always wanted a dog"** Matt said to me. **"I did, well then were lucky that we bought dog food before all of this"** I said going up to the dog and rubbing its head.

A few hours later Rex woke up. **"I'm glad your awake"** I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. **"I'm glad you made it here"** He said laying up. He was still in pain so I lay him back down. **"You need to lay down until your fully healed ok"** I said a little sad. 

**"Henry what's wrong?"** he asked me holding onto my face.

I teared up and said " **I thought you died, I was scared I wasn't gonna see you again."**

 **"But I'm here am I?"** he said wiping my tears.

 **"I've thought I lost you"** I said to him hugging him.

He hugged me back and I started crying. He let go of me and wiped my tears away from my face and kissed my on my forehead. **"Promise me,.....promise me that you wont do it again"** I said to Rex. **"I promise Henry, you have my word for it"** He said to me with a smile. I smiled back and punched him in his arm laughing.

Few minutes past and I was in the living room trying to fix the radio. Peter and John went to scavenge for supplies through out the city, Rex was sleeping and Matt was in his room reading his books still like we have school tomorrow. While I was tinkering with the radio it turned on and I heard voices from it. **"I fixed it!"** I yelled out to Matt. He came running down the stairs and landed on the couch so he could listen.

 ** _"Hello is anyone their?"_ **I said to the radio.

 ** _"Were here, who is this?"_ **A voice came through the radio.

 ** _"My name is Henry, who are you?"_ **I said back to them.

 _ **"This is Martin, we are at the radio tower outside of the city. Where are you?"**_ The guy said back.

 _ **"We are still in the city, somewhere safe, those undead creatures can't get us, our place is fortified to the max."**_ I said to them. 

_**"We can make our way to you if we can? But it will take about 2 weeks tops"**_ he said.

 _ **"That's fine, we'l be waiting for you be safe out their"** _I told them back.

 _ **"We will"**_ he said. then the radio stopped.

After that Peter and John came through the door with some supplies they got from the mall. **"Good news guys, I fixed the radio and i got through to someone"** I said to Peter and John. **"Well what did they say?"** John said with curiosity. **"They said they were at the radio tower outside of the city and that they will make their way here in 2 weeks"** I told them. **"That's good, well lets get prepared cause we don't want this placed filled with walkers when the people get here."** Peter said giving us each a weapon.

He took out a map and placed it on the coffee table. **"Their is a horde coming and they will be coming down from down Lake St, Pine Av, and Misty Lane."** Peter said putting thumb tacks on the map. **"Do we have an escape root if we are trapped?"** I said to Peter. **"Remember the slide we made that leads to the back ally?"** He asked. **"I remember"** I said to him.

 **"That's or escape root, if we get surrounded we go back their. Now get everything ready."** He said to all of us. **"We fight at dawn"** he said then went to his room and closed the door.


End file.
